


What Lies Untold[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: More Than True [Podfic] [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Coaxing the dragon out from under the rubble at Hanamura was only the beginning. Recovery is a slow process, and Genji isn't the only one who wishes it would go faster.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: More Than True [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992583
Kudos: 2





	What Lies Untold[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999378) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> I recorded this sometimes in 2016/2017 after I did "The One You Feed". Then, I didn't finish editing until now. This file in particular had some damage - I did try to fix it where I could, but mostly I just aimed at finally posting these, so the sound quality may be questionable at times. With these caveats, enjoy.

Length: 41:06 [26.7 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dFU3CKHwvPFrUNG0lADzviIX_WBChx3I/view?usp=sharing)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s420lqv8rh1aa0g/What_Lies_Untold_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
